Upgrades
Upgrades are, as the name suggests, advancements for your player and/or weapon. The first upgrade is unlocked at 100 score (dealing 100 damage or receiving the same amount of score from capturing points), which is accessed by a glowing yellow arrow on the bottom right-hand side of the screen. Currently, the available upgrades are: # No Recoil - Your gun ignores all Recoil Calculations and fires with perfect accuracy while standing still. # Binoculars - Expands your Field of View (FoV) considerably. # Thermal - Allows you to see camouflaged enemy players, landmines, and bullets from a player with a silencer outlined in red. # +Damage - Each bullet does 15% more damage. # Large Mags - Increases your magazine by 50% (30 -> 45, 6 -> 9). # +Accuracy - Decreases your gun's Variance Factor by 50% to improve weapon spread. # Silencer - Your bullets turn white, blending into the background and becoming extremely difficult to see. Also stops your gun from producing screen vibrations. # +Speed - Increases your movement speed by 30%. # +Range - Increases the distance your bullets can travel by 50%. # Kevlar - Decreases all incoming damage taken by 40% (applies to armor and health, from both bullets and grenades, but not environmental damage from the Fog). Once you unlock your first upgrade at 100 score, the second tier upgrade can be achieved at 300 score. The second tier comprises of 10 abilities which can be used by pressing the space key. All abilities have infinite uses, but vary in their cooldowns (the amount of time before they can be used again). # S''hield - Used by pressing and holding down space, which spawns a shield held by your player and points in the direction you are facing. The shield absorbs all bullets it touches, preventing the player from being damaged from the direction it is facing. While holding the shield, you cannot fire your weapon. You can take damage from behind, as well as AoE (Area of Effect) weapons like grenades through the shield. The shield has a short recharge time before it can be deployed again once you drop it (about two seconds).'' # Medkit - When used, drops a small, green square with a lighter green cross in the middle. When a player (enemy or ally) touches the square, they gain 50 health. Useful in situations when regenerating health is too slow, as well as helping teammates. Keep in mind that the health pack can despawn and should be used quickly, and can also be picked up by enemies. # Grenade - Throws a green circle-shaped bomb at your cursor, which explodes after about 1.75 seconds. Instantly kills anybody foolish enough to stand in the immediate blast radius, and deals smaller damage to enemies farther away. The grenade has a medium range and can be thrown over walls, but grenades which land on top of/next to walls will have part or all of the explosion being absorbed by the wall. All grenades do not affect teammates. # Knife - When used, you throw a large, slow-moving spinning projectile in the direction you are facing that travels up to 32 tiles. Using an in-game debug console, a YouTuber measured the knife's damage to between 991 and 993 (see below for a link).https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5AJsnpsefA8 This has been confirmed by the developer that the Knife deal 999 damage. # Build - When used, deploys a "User Crate", a medium-sized solid green square with a grey outline directly in front of where you are facing. The square functions as a wall; you cannot walk through it, you can throw grenades over it, and it absorbs bullets. It is possible to stick certain gun barrels through the crate itself and shoot through the other side, making this upgrade useful for bases, shelter, and shielding. In addition, build is an effective counter to knife, and can be used to trap opponents or slow them down. All user crates start with 1000 hp and break when taking enough damage. Otherwise, they will stand for an hour and will disappear after that time. The green color fades to white as the crate's hp approaches zero. # Camo - When you stand still, your gun and outline will not be rendered and your body will be white, effectively camouflaging your character in with the background. If you move, fire, take damage or bump into an enemy, you reappear briefly and camouflage again. This ability is technically passive, as it does not require the space key to use. Previously, it was a tier 1/3 upgrade but was re-assigned to tier 2, presumably because it was overpowering. Camo is not foolproof. Players with higher-contrast monitors have an advantage for spotting camouflaged players. In addition, players with the thermal upgrade will be able to see a high-contrast silhouette for camouflaged players and even see what direction they are facing. # Dash - When the space key is pressed, you 'dash' towards cursor which multiplies your current by 3 for about 1.5 seconds. This can be used to quickly move to and from locations, as well as dodging enemy fire and running away. Dash speed is based on movement speed - an LMG user with armour III will dash a much shorter distance than a pistol user with no armour. # Gas - When used, tosses a small yellow-green circle (similar to the grenade), which explodes and deals damage over time at a rate of 30 hp per second. It is unconfirmed, but the gas lasts for about 30 seconds. Useful for keeping an area clear of enemies. # Landmine - Drops a small, white circle (similar to a camouflaged player), which detonates like a grenade, instantly killing players when an enemy walks near or over it. The mine itself is difficult to see and lasts until triggered or when the owner of the landmines die. Only three landmines can be deployed at one time. Great to use when chased, as well as trapping populated areas. # Frag - Throws a grey-black grenade (Similar to the gas grenade and grenade), which flies the same trajectories as the other grenades and explodes after about a second, throwing 10-20 randomly sized pieces of shrapnel (just like bullets) in a 360-degree radius around it. The shrapnel deal damage based on their size, and travel a medium-short range from the grenade. Can be used just like the grenade, but with higher chance of hitting the enemy (because of longer range/blast radius) and lower splash damage. Shrapnel is absorbed by walls. Enemies standing next to the grenade will die instantly from the shrapnel. After the player reaches 600 score the third and last tier of upgrades is unlocked. The tier three upgrades are the exact same from those of tier one, but the player cannot choose an upgrade that was already chosen in the first upgrade. References Category:Upgrades Category:Gats.io